Love Is A Funny Thing
by Dezuki
Summary: When Terra gets a new boyfriend, Raven thinks it's time to make a move for Beast Boy. But, surprisingly, Beast Boy seems to be the one making plans. ONE-SHOT. BBXRAVEN. NO FLAMES!


This is my very first RavenXBeast Boy ficcy. Well, I dedicate this story to my dear friend Danielle. There is also a girl named Sapphire in this fic. Just some girl with pink hair and blue eyes, and she's not an OC.

Raven looked around all the terrible destruction. Rocks....debris.....junk. Raven kept on digging through dirt and rock until she saw the titans, all of them, clearly dead. Soaked in blood...Tears fell from Ravens eyes. She never thought she would ever show such emotion.

O wait, it was just a horrible dream.

Raven sighed in releaf as she pulled the covers off of her body and went to the kitchen. She was sweating from her horrid dream...how Beast Boy was...

"Hey, what cha' day dreaming about, huh?" asked Sapphire, snapping her fingers in front of Ravens face in the middle of the kitchen.

"Me? Day dreaming? You wish." Raven harshly answered. She walked up to the little table and recieved her mug of herbal tea. Sapphire shrugged and sat at the table. She just couldn't help looking at the two little lovebirds across from her and Starfire-Terra and Beast Boy. Starfire didn't notice for she was munching on her breakfast.

"Could you scooch over a bit?" asked Robin.

"Sure." answered Sapphire. She moved Starfires' plates as she moved to the side. Then Sapphire moved herself. Robin took his seat. Raven didn't want to sit at the table where everyone else was sitting. Instead, she sat alone at another table. She couldn't stand watching Beast Boy and Terra.

Raven always told Terra that she liked her, and that was true. It was when She was with Terra AND Beast Boy that she had the problem. Raven was attracted to Beast Boy, she loved him and cared for him deeply. But he never felt the same. He loved Terra, not Raven.

Ravens jealousy was getting the best of her. Sometimes when she saw Beast Boy and Terra sitting on the couch together talking flirtatiously, a chair would hit the ceiling or there would be a short circuit. Once she saw Terra riding Beast Boy when he was a mustang (I know, that was absolutely stupid). It was green, but beautiful in every other way. When Raven saw this, two trees caught fire, and there would've been a disaster if Raven hadn't used her telekenises to send a wave to put it out.

Raven heard Cyborg leave the table into the living room. Then Sapphire, Starfire, and Robin left, deciding to continue their conversation as they couldn't stand Terra and Beast Boy talking non-stop. It was getting annnoying. So Raven was stuck with listening to Terra and Beast Boy chattering like racoons. But it got to the point where Ravens mug actually shattered in her own hands.

"Whoa, Raven. What's the matter?" asked Terra, a little startled at the sudden noise.

"Nothing...I just got annoyed at the chirping birds outside. They were getting noisy." Raven quickly answered.

"Raven, your bleeding!" cried Beast Boy. Raven looked at the hand that she was holding the mug. There were cuts across it and blood was coming out.

"Oh. I'll wash it." Raven said as if it was nothing at all.

"I'll help. Terra go get me some bandages please." said Beast Boy. Terra nodded and went to another room. Beast boy nearly dragged Raven to the sink and washed all the blood of her hand. Raven blushed a bit. She would have thought that Beast Boy would just tell her where the bandages were and leave with Terra. But he actually cared and...

"I got the bandages!" said Terra as she ran in the room with a box in her hand. She gave the box to Beast Boy and he placed the bandage upon Ravens hand.

"Thanks Beast Boy..." said Raven, blushing. Terra saw Raven blushing and laughed a bit, but Beast Boy didn't notice. Terra and Beast Boy walked out of the room. Then, all of a sudden, a flashback of Ravens dream appeared in her head.

_People were running around in terror and trying to escape the huge fireballs and hail falling down. The wind was blowing harshly and people were dying right before her eyes. Then she looked up to see a huge fireball heading straight toward her..._

_"Raven, watch out!!!" cried Beast Boy. He ran and pushed Raven out of the way, making him the target of the scorching fireball....._

Raven couldn't erase that scene from her head. Beast Boy actually saved her but died in the process. Of course, it was just a dream, but it still haunted her. Then she heard faint knocking on the door. She sighed and went to the door. At the door was a teenager with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing an ecko sweater and jeans which almost covered all of his red sneakers. He was soaking wet on the count that a sudden downpour started.

"Hey, you must be Raven." the teenager said. From reading his mind, Raven saw that he was just a harmless fourteen year old.

"Yeah." Raven answered.

"Well I'm Eddy. Can I stay here until the rainstorm is out, please?" said the teenager, smiling.

"Sure." said Raven. She let Eddy in. Terra and Beast Boy went to the door because they heard the knocking on the door, but found that Raven already opened it.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs. Raven's got it cove...."

"Wait, I'd like to meet this guy!" said Terra, interrupting Beast Boy's statement statement. She walked ahead to greet the newcomer.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Terra. She examined the Eddy's features as she talked.

"Eddy..." Eddy answered. He looked at Terra pretty thouroughly too. Raven and Beast Boy saw what was happening.

"Hey Terra, why don't..."

"I talk to Eddy and get to know him better? Sure! Come on Eddy we'll talk in MY room!" Terra answered for Beast Boy, though that is not what he was going to say. Hand in hand, the pair walked to an upstairs room. Beast Boy turned green with envy (it's a saying, and he already is green anyway) but Raven thought it was rather nice to see Terra go along with some other dude. She smiled with pleasure.

Four days later..........

The heavy rainstorms had finally gone out and it was time for Eddy to leave, much to Terra's dismay.

"Well, It was nice knowing you Eddy..." said Terra gloomily.

"Hey, you wanna go out for lunch?" asked Eddy with a grin. A smile came across Terra's face.

"Sure! Give me your phone number!" Terra replied cheerfully. Eddy began digging through his pocket until he finally found a card with his phone number, cell number, and address on it.

"I don't need to know your address, everyone knows where you live." said Eddy. He smiled.

"Let me get ready." said Terra cheerfully. She then walked back into the tower. She ran to Sapphire's room and started knocking on her door. But after two seconds the knocking turned into banging.

"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Sapphire from her room.

"Sapphire, I'm going with someone for lunch and I need your help!!" Terra shouted. Sapphire rolled her eyes and opened the door with her hands on her hips.

"Going with Beast Boy?" asked Sapphire.

"Ye...yeah." Terra answered.

"Oh. Not surprised.?" Sapphire WAS a bit surprised though. She and Eddy were even friendlier then her and Beast Boy.

"Yup."

"Why him?"

"I like him...a lot."

"I thought you liked Eddy...a lot."

"Use to..." Terra put her hands behind her back and slightly blushed, "I want to where something nice, but all I have are shorts. I'll where anything as long as it's not pink, though."

"Well, I hope you like black, because that's what your wearing. Oh and I'll give you some pants I was going to throw away. And the shirt, please bring it back" Sapphire replied. She threw Terra a black tank top with gloves. Well, they were sort of like gloves except the gand wasn't covered and it went up to a little bit above the elbow, so about three inches of her shoulder was showing. The tank top and gloves were made of sweater material. Terra wondered how this shirt would fit on Sapphire since it was so small. If it fit on Terra just right, how could it fit on her? But then again, Sapphire DOES like to have her bellt exposed.Then Sapphire threw Terra some bage colored , baggy pants.

"Thanks Sapphire, I owe you." said Terra.

"Of course you do, now close the door when you leave please." Sapphire replied. Terra did so and headed off to the bathroom to change.

When she was done she quickly picked up some black flip-flops from her closet and ran to the door. She bumped right into Beast Boy.

"Hey Terra. What's the big rush?" asked Beast Boy, at the same time looking at how nice Terra looked in her clothes.

"I'm going to lunch with Eddy. See yah later!" said Terra. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and put his ear against the door. He heard Terra and Eddy laughing together and the sound kept on fading as they went away. Beast Boy turned back into his normal self and found Sapphire there, relaxing upon the couch. She had one eye open and the other closed. With her one eye open she was watching what was going on and she could clearly tell that Beast Boy was depressed.

"Why are you so upset? Aren't you going with Terra somewhere?" asked Sapphire.

"Terra and Eddy.....are going on a date..." Beast Boy replied. Sapphire's eyes widened. She thought that Beast Boy and Terra were gonna be going down the isle in a matter of two weeks with the way they were acting together.

"Well, romance is a funny thing BB. You see, you could love one person one second and love someone else the next." said Sapphire. She was upset. Terra had lied to her. Beast Boy then turned into a dog and ran up to the roof. He let the gentle breeze hit his face. Then he turned into a hawk and peered down into the city. There, sitting on a bench, were Terra and Eddy eating burgers and fries with large sodas. They were talking and laughing together, but much more flirtatiously and passionate then Beast Boy and Terra ever had. Then Raven came upstairs to see Beast Boy enviously watching Terra and Eddy together. Raven sighed.

"You know Beast Boy, if Terra REALLY had feelings for you, she would be sitting with YOU over there, not Eddy." said Raven, putting her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, your right. I guess I better go get a new girlfriend. I wonder if Sapphire's single." said Beast Boy, grinning. Raven got upset at Beast Boy's last comment.

"Anyway, I gotta go downstairs. Sapphire's doing me a favor and I need to meet her in her room. I guess I'll see you later, Beast Boy." Raven then hastily walked downstairs to Sapphire's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Sapphire from inside the room. Raven walked inside and sat down on Sapphire's bed.

"Ummm...I don't want anything pink...or white....or...'

"Listen, I'm not stupid so believe me when I say I'm NOT going to dye your hair blonde an d dress you up in a tutu. Trust me, I'll make you look SO charming that this crush you're talking about will regret going out with that other girl." Sapphire cut in cheerfully. Raven knew she could trust Sapphire. She may get on her nerves sometimes but when it came to makeovers for any of her fellow titans, she was always trusted. But Sapphire never dyed anyones hair....yet. And no, She's not going to dye Raven's hair pink or blonde or green. It's going to stay its natural color. Sapphire sat down behind Raven and began to comb it. Raven had always brushed her hair, not combed it. Because of that there were hidden knots in her hair that almost made tears fall from her eyes because of the pain from Sapphire yanking on her hair.

"Well, your hair is finally done. I put some clothes on the bed. Put them on and there are a few acessories for you to put on. When you're done, shout my name." ordered sapphire as if she were Raven's mother. She then left the room and walked to the living room. There she saw Beast Boy. He was clearly upset. Sapphire picked up her courage and sat next to him.

"Why are you here, I thought you were helping Raven with something." said Beast Boy

"Who told you?" asked Sapphire.

"Raven. Said she had to meet you in your room." Beast Boy replied.

"Yeah so I can give her a makeover." said Sapphire, grinning.

"Raven?!? A makeover?!?!" Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Yup. For some guy she likes. She told me that if I made her look good enough so that he would fall for her and forget the girl that used to like him, she'd tell me who her little crush is." Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart. He suddenly remembered that before Terra came into the picture, he always thought that Raven would be the one. But now that Terra's falling for some other guy, Beast Boy suddenly realized that it was almost as if Terra just interfeared, that she was something to keep them apart.

"And what's she doing now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Getting dressed. She's supposed to call me when she's..."

"SAPPHIRE, I'M FINISHED!!!" Raven yelled.

".....done." finished Sapphire, "See ya later BB." said Sapphire. She then ran up to her room and examined Raven from head to toe. She looked perfect. She was wearing a tight navy blue long sleeve shirt with some denim flared jeans. This wasn't typical of Raven to wear, but it was in her colors so she sort of liked it.

"I never thought something from your closet would actually appeal to me." said Raven.

"Well, I'm honestly more into darker colors, but white just appeals to me. But I have a rainbow of different color clothes on my wardrobe. Oh, and who's the little crush I've heard so much about?" Sapphire replied, grinning.

"But your not done with me yet." said Raven.

"NO, I'm not. But you're going to tell me anyway, so spit it out!" Sapphire replied while getting all the makeup ready.

"Well, I like.....ummm.....Beast Boy...." Raven timidly replied.

"Speaking of Beast Boy, I was talking with him." said Sapphire.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, I can see why you like him. He's really sweet if you are really a good friend." said Sapphire. She knew she was making Raven jealous, and that was why she was doing it. She wanted Raven to be jealous, Sapphire thought it was fun. She always did this with the other titans, but she never found a way to make Raven green with envy, not until now. She smiled with pleasure.

"Oh." Raven said uneasily. She squirmed a bit on the bed.

"Yeah, it's sort of like getiing deeper into the friendship." Sapphire began to put the makeup on Raven's face. The makeup was in dark colors, as usual. She was putting some silvery eye shadow on Raven. Then someone was knocking on the door.

"IS ANYONE THERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Beast Boy from the other side.

"YES!!!!" answered Sapphire.

"Can I come in?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, not yet. Wait here, Raven." said Sapphire. She put the makeup down and went outside to where Beast Boy, "What do you want?"

"I want to know if Raven's available." Beast Boy replied.

"No, she's not. I'm still busy with her. She wants to impress some guy."

"Oh....well, tell her that I want to have a talk with her when you guys..."

"Girls. We're not GUYS." corrected Sapphire.

"Well I want to have a talk with Raven when you GIRLS are done." said Beast Boy. He sighed and walked away. Sapphire went back inside.

"So, um....do you have a boyfriend?" asked Raven, trying to prevent Sapphire from talking about her and Beast Boy getting deeper into their friendship.

"No. But I'm planning on getting one." Sapphire replied.

"Do you have a crush?" asked Raven. Sapphire was putting on some clear lip gloss.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sapphire.

"Because I told you who I like?"

"Because I gave you the makeover."

"Well...do you have a crush?"

"All right, I'll tell you. I DO have a crush." Sapphire began to put some water on Raven's hair, to wash the cleaning gel.

"And who is this crush?"

"You wanted to know if I had one, not who he was." Sapphire smiled at her comment. Why should she tell Raven who she liked anyway? "Your done." Raven got up from the bed and looked in the mirror. She was a bit surprised. Who would of thought she would be wearing something that SAPPHIRE bought.

"Thanks a lot." said Raven.

"Oh, and by the way, Beast Boy wanted to talk to you." said Sapphire with a smile. Raven's eyes widened and she rushed out the door. She saw Beast Boy staring out the door. She ran up to him and then saw what he was staring at. There, on the bench, were Terra and Eddy-KISSING. Beast Boy closed the door so he couldn't see anything anymore.

"Hey Raven. I was looking for......" Beast Boy stopped when he turned around and saw Raven. She looked nice....pretty....beautiful, ".....you."

"Yeah, Sapphire told me." Raven replied.

"Well, actually...I wanted to take you out somewhere." said Beast Boy.

"Oh...well"

"I'd understand if you don't want to..."

"No...I'm not doing anything sooo.....yeah I'll go with you." Beast Boy smiled and guided Raven out the door. This is what Raven had always wanted. For her and Beast Boy to be alone without no Terra interfearing. Raven felt like she was on cloud 10.

"Well, are you hungry?" asked Beast Boy. Raven suddenly remembered that she hadn't had anything all day. She was too anxious to start the makeover, and Raven felt only air in her stomach.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. I'm starving." Raven replied. Raven thought Beast Boy was going to take her to some disco arcade where all they served you were nachos and soda. But Beast Boy took Raven to an isolated restaurant which really pleased Raven.

After dinner..........

"I never thought I'd enjoy having dinner with you...." said Raven.

"Yeah, neither did I." Beast Boy replied, "Hey, you....want to go back home?"

"Yeah." Both of them began to walk back to the tower. They were able to see the tower, and at the door they saw Eddy dropping Terra off. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice this time though.

"Let's sit down." said Beast Boy. Raven and Beast Boy sat on the first bench they saw, and only Beast Boy knew that this was the bench where Eddy and Terra were.

"Thanks for taking me out." said Raven, looking into Beast Boy's eyes. Beast Boy looked back. Then, as there was a magnetic force, their lips pressed together gently to form one special kiss. And only Beast Boy knew that Terra was watching.

Well, this isn't as good as I had hoped it would be, but for a BBXRaven ficcy, I guess it's all right. Well, R&R.


End file.
